Brothers - A Naruto Story
by TheMylesStyle
Summary: Kaz and Bor were normal kids, living a normal life. One day their parents disappeared. The brothers must become ninjas and face their inner demons if they want to find their family.


Thanks for Clicking On My Story!

I plan on updating every 2-3 days.

Let me know if you like the story and would want me to continue!

* * *

"Cmon, we're gonna be late!" The blond haired boy shouted.

His name was Borundo, Bor for short. Today was his seventh Birthday.

He donned his favorite dark blue shirt and grey sweatpants.

Patiently he again yelled "Get up Kasshoku!"

The boy he was yelling at is Kasshoku, Kas for short. He ignored the yells, after all today was his eleventh Birthday.

After over ten minutes of yelling Kas finally rolled out of bed. "Bor, couldn't you have let me sleep a little longer." Kas said while yawning and getting dressed.

"Kas, today is our birthdays!" Bor yelled incredibly loudly. "Not to mention the first day of ninja school!"

"I know, but I was out all last night, I deserve sleep!" Kas retaliated "Not to mention its four in the morning!"

This was the normal routine in the Meiji house.

"Whatever." Kas sighed as he buttered four pieces of bread. "Soon you might learn how to do this, Bor"

Kas quickly did the hand signs to summon a ring of fire, around the toast.

Bor stood eyes wide, mouth wide open, as if he was screaming without any sound. "I can do that!" He mimicked the motions that his brother made, but to no avail. Bor looked to his brother who was softly chuckling to himself. "Hey don't laugh at me Kas!" He shouted as he stomped out the door, only to come back three seconds later.

* * *

The two brothers relaxed and ate breakfast until Bor heard the town bell chime.

"Kas! That's seven chimes! Time to go!" Bor yelled to his brother as he hopped up and grabbed his bag.

Kas casually got up and walked walked out the door with Bor. He tuned out his brother chit-chat until he heard loud yelling.

"Mage School here!" It was the school-keeper.

Bor said "Thanks brother!" and ran off to the school-master.

* * *

 **Kas**

As Kas started home he couldn't help but wonder what main element of jutus his young brother would posses. Kas used fire, a typical, yet powerful element.

He knew his brother wasn't that, he would have known. He didn't really pay attention to the other jutsu types aside from his own, yet he knew a couple of them. He was clueless of what his brother could turn out to be. He knew the test today would be brutal for the seven year old such as him. His brother was so fragile under pressure, he started to worry, which was rare for the 11 year old.

Forgetting about reality he walked head-first into the door, slamming his head into it.

"Ahh geez." He yelped to himself. He opened the door and grabbed some ice from the fridge. He walked up the spiral staircase and into his room. He started feeling extremely tired and passed out onto the ground.

"Where am I!" Kas yelled. He looked around to find emptiness. He walked around this land of nothingness until he heard ear-splitting screams from below him. He looked behind him to see the floor falling away. He searched for anything again and noticed two figures in the distance, so he ran as fast as he could towards them, but fell into the inescapable void approaching. He saw melting faces everywhere he looked as he fell and fell to his intimate doom.

"AH" Kas screamed waking up from the nightmare he witnessed. He quickly scanned his surroundings and found himself in bed. He heard the town bell chime three. "Oh crap!" He jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs. The young boy charged out the door and ran towards his brothers schoolhouse. He arrived to see the kids running out of the school. Some were happy, some were sad. He searched for Bor, but he could not find his brother. Kas freaked out. "Where could he have went!" Before he could yell at himself even more he heard his name being called in the distance. It was coming from the direction of their house. Kas sprinted full speed back to the house. When the house, or what was left of it, came into view, Kas screamed Bor's name. He shoved the crowd out of the way. He saw his 7 year old brother kneeling down, surrounded in black flames, burning down their beloved house.


End file.
